


See Me After Class

by fictionalbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, F/F, Fingering, Groping, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Spanking, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbird/pseuds/fictionalbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara gets caught fooling around in class, and Miss Serket keeps her afterwards to administer punishment.<br/>-<br/>(Note: Mindfang here is based more off of characteristics displayed by Aranea, and the reason I made it her was just for the clear age difference. So, rather than Mindfang, think more of an aged up Aranea, for, while they are the same person, she does appear to change in personality a little as she gets older.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me After Class

Damara huffed and leaned her chin on her hand, elbow braced against the table. "Class boring.", she muttered, more to herself than anything else. She quested around the chalkboard with her eyes, trying to check if anything had been added that she could write down, but there was still nothing new. Her other hand absentmindedly twirled her pen, and after a few more moments, a mischievous little smirk slowly spread over her lips. Surreptitiously, she flicked her eyes around the room, making sure no one was looking at her. Which they weren't, except for maybe the teacher, but she was looking at everyone in a way. Damara gently set down her pen, and let her hand slide off the desk, still keeping her head propped up. 

She rested her hand on her knee for a moment, fingers toying with the hem of her skirt. So far so good. Carefully, she moved her hand up her leg. Then, she slipped her pinkie into the waistband of her skirt. Ring finger. Middle finger. Index finger. And finally, her thumb, leaving her hand resting on her lower stomach, fingertips settled just below the waistband of her panties. After a long exhale, she took another breath, pulling her fingers back a bit and slipping them under the soft, lacy fabric, lifting her hand just slightly as she maneuvered it down into her skirt as stealthily as she could. Here, she paused, taking another look around, waiting for a disapproving glance from the teacher or waiting for someone else to notice what she was up to. Eventually, she was satisfied with her success.

An adjustment of her hips later, and she was sitting a lot more comfortably, fingers flicking teasingly at her labia. She made her best effort to keep her face blank, and situated the hand she was leaning her chin on in such a way as to help hide any involuntary facial expressions and muffle any noises. Very slowly, a single finger wormed its way into the warm slickness of her nethers, and she bit down on the inside of her lip. A second followed, and she bit harder, eyes tilting upwards a little. At the third, she couldn't suppress a shuddering sigh, though it was luckily muffled for the most part by the teeth clamped around her lip and the fingers in front of her face. 

Damara began to wiggle her fingers, a little, pushing them around inside of her until she could keep herself mostly composed while she did it. Soon, she was fingering herself in earnest, lower lip held in a vice grip between her teeth, hand curled as tightly around her mouth as she dared to make it. She couldn't quite keep down the occasional squeak or the softest fragment of a moan, but most of that was hidden behind the ambient noise of the classroom. 

Her orgasm came a few minutes after that, and she whined softly into her hand, legs spasming under the table. When the bell rang, she was still panting into her palm, eyes half lidded and fingers only just drawn out of her skirt. She waited a few seconds and collected her things, moving to get up and head for the door, when she heard a voice directed at her.

"Miss Megido, please stay after class."

Aranea watched in silent satisfaction as the girl sat back down, the expression on her face saying that she knew exactly why she was being told to stay behind. Ever observant, she had caught Damara even as she continued to lecture the class, never missing a beat as she watched the student finger herself, and eventually come to a beautiful, shuddering orgasm, right there in front of her. Admittedly, it had gotten her a bit hot and bothered, and as she sat down at her own desk she couldn't help but notice a slightly moist feeling within her skirt. 

After everyone had filed out, the door swinging shut behind the last tittering group, she spoke again, a pair of fingers coming up and adjusting her glasses slightly as she spoke. "Now, Damara, I'll tell you plainly that I simply will not tolerate fooling around in my class. Do you understand?" On the surface, her tone was plain, even slightly amiable, but there was a small undertone of reprimanding irritation under it, subtle though it was. 

Damara spoke back, the slightest of red flushes appearing on her cheeks, much to Aranea's amusement. "No fooling around. Damara take notes, Damara pay attention. See notebook? Page full." The girl held up her notebook, showing off a page that was indeed mostly covered in thin scrawl. 

"Why, yes, you did seem to be paying attention for the majority of the class, however at the end I noticed it slipping a bit. Care to tell me why?" Aranea was in no way fooled by the improper English that the girl used, she had been able to see quite easily that she was an intelligent individual. Quite intelligent, in fact, even if she did seem satisfied with not entirely grasping the intricacies of the English language. To be completely fair though, she had come from a place that had a totally different style of language as the commonly spoken one, on top of it being different in simple identity. 

Damara shrugged, seeming an awful lot like she would really like to get out of the classroom she was currently stuck in. "Don't know. Just got bored. Didn't miss much. Mostly questions Damara knew." 

"Mhm. And could I ask about those little noises you were making? You seemed slightly uncomfortable."

"Um... Was a song. Humming."

A good lie, actually. Though, obviously to Aranea, not the truth. "Could you come up here, please?" She watched Damara walk up, nervousness plain on her face, and slowly wrote out a detention slip. In the box meant to contain the crime, she wrote 'Fingering herself in class.', and she was sure to check the box stating that the headmaster would be notified, along with her parents. She spun the thing around, pushing it towards Damara slightly, and gave her a second to read it before she spoke. "You know, I think I might be persuaded to, shall we say, lose this little slip. With your help, of course."

There was a pause, and Damara leaned her hands onto the desk, reading the slip again. She nibbled her lip, and took a couple of deep breaths. "Wh-What Damara do?"

"Oh, nothing too hard. Just bend over. I must say, your little display got me quite worked up..." Aranea watched with glee as the girl bent herself over the desk, a smile spreading its way across her face. She took a moment to observe the way her breasts squished against the hard surface, licking at her lips hungrily, then scooted her chair back and bent forward herself, locking lips with Damara and watching in satisfaction as her eyes went wide. Her tongue pushed into Damara's mouth, and she swirled it around, getting a good taste and then pulling her mouth free, finishing off with an additional little peck before standing up and moving around behind Damara.

Aranea slipped her hands up Damara's skirt, kneading at her rump and watching the girl squirm for a little while. This was something that she could get used to, wrong as it was. She withdrew her hands, flipping the skirt up as she went, and, after a few moments consideration, pulled Damara's panties down, leaving them resting at about mid-thigh. Her hands went back, and she groped for a while longer, enjoying squeezing and pinching at the firm flesh in her hands, and especially enjoying watching Damara shift and squeak and twitch her legs.

An idea struck her, and she removed her hands once again. "I think, Miss Megido, that I simply cannot let you go without some form of punishment. After all, what you did was very naughty, and I'd hate to let you get away with it..." Damara opened her mouth to speak, but Aranea cut her off with a sharp smack across the bottom, turning whatever she had been about to say into a little yip. Aranea quite liked that. She slapped again. And again. She started to mix it up, turning some slaps to swipes, sneaking in some particularly harsh ones that made the whole room echo with the smack of her hand upon the soft flesh. She delighted in Damara's yelps and whimpers, and the louder cries that accompanied the firmer strikes. After a while, she decided to stop, leaving Damara's rump stinging and thoroughly smacked, a few tears slipping from her eyes as she took quick little breaths. "I think that should do it. Let this be a lesson to you, you naughty girl."

Now Aranea could take a little pleasure for herself, and it would have been a blatant lie to say she wasn't eager for it. Hiking up her own skirt, she dropped her panties to a level that was on par with those of the girl lying across her desk. She bent herself over Damara, settling down on top of her in much the same position that the girl herself was in. Her hand settled atop one of Damara's, the same that she had used to finger herself earlier, and she gripped at her fingers, directing them down and behind her, up to her own dripping slit. Leaning her head forward, lips tickling at Damara's ear, she whispered to her, adding a little prod with her tongue to the end of it. "Why don't we put these shameful fingers to use, hmm?" 

She waited, not quite patiently, until Damara squirmed her fingers into her waiting pussy, letting out a sigh as she began to pump them in and out. The girl had it down now, and Aranea could free up her hand, which she turned to Damara's own slit, pushing rough fingers into her. Her other hand slid down across the desk and up under Damara's shirt, wiggling between her breasts and the hard surface beneath them, feeling them up much as she had done with her rump. The two stayed like this for a while, moaning quietly as they pounded fingers into eachother, Aranea grinding down into her student and Damara trying to pretend she wasn't enjoying herself. They were both treated to an orgasm, Damara going off first, still sensitive from earlier, and Aranea shortly after her, squirting a little over Damara's fingers. Aranea kept her there during their respective comedowns, both of them clenching gently around the fingers still jammed into their sopping crotches. Eventually, Aranea felt that they had finished, and directed her now-wet fingers up to Damara's mouth, wiggling them in past her lips and keeping them there until she had licked them clean. She climbed off the girl, pulled up her panties, and returned to her seat at her desk, beginning to pack up her things to leave, and pointedly crumpling up the detention slip. "I expect to be seeing you after class more often, Miss Megido, as I think we both enjoyed our time together. Run along, now."

Damara pulled herself off the desk, readjusting her clothing, her rump sore, a slight tingling remaining between her legs. She was quick to grab her bag and scurry out of the classroom, a bright blush spreading over her face as she imagined the implications of Miss Serket's last words to her. For, as much as she pretended to not like what had just happened, she actually did enjoy it. A lot.

And so did Miss Serket.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! I've been getting really great feedback here and on my blog, and I'd like to extend yet another thank you to everyone reading my works, and especially to those that have decided to keep up with them as they are posted. Feel free to follow me on my blog, fictionalbird.tumblr.com, if you'd like to keep up with the things I'd write, and any feedback, suggestions, or comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
